This application seeks support for a 1-day symposium to be held in conjunction with the January 2004 Annual Meeting of the International Embryo Transfer Society in Portland, OR. The purpose of this symposium is twofold: (1) educate human Assisted Reproductive Technology (ART) practitioners (clinical embryologists and medical directors) in the latest basic and applied science relevant to their IVF programs, and (2) foster communication, exchange of information and awareness of how animal embryo research can address key problems in human IVF practice. These problems include: measurement of oocyte quality, selection of the most viable embryos for transfer and the etiology of defects in in vitro produced (IVP) embryos. At the same time, basic scientists will become aware of the practical problems inherent in human IVF clinics, by personal interactions with clinical personnel. These interactions will be strengthened by providing support for the speakers to attend the lnternational Embryo Transfer Society (IETS) meeting immediately following the symposium. Rationale: many aspects of human ART parallel those used in animal IVP. The first human in vitro fertilization successes were directly derived from studies with animals. However, with only a few notable exceptions, during the past two decades there has been little knowledge or technology transfer between these two applications. As a result, IVP in laboratory and domesticated animals has in some respects advanced far beyond that of human IVP, e.g., the high success rates of bovine offspring production from in vitro matured oocytes, development of specialized embryo culture media, and basic understanding of regulatory mechanisms and anomalies in animal IVP embryos. Better integration of these two communities will enhance the missions of both. The lETS is uniquely positioned to serve as the forum for ongoing exchange of information, ideas and technology between the animal and human ART efforts. Members of lETS work with a wide variety of species, including laboratory, domesticated and endangered animals and non-human primates, and employ a range of approaches including genetic, molecular, cellular and whole animal techniques to examine diverse basic and applied aspects of embryo production and quality. This Symposium will attract members of the human ART community and scientists working in animal ART, and will provide a basis for continued and expanded interactions between these two groups. [unreadable] [unreadable]